Our Little Rookie
by J.Jenningsaus
Summary: Andy and Sam are married but lose there Little Rookie
1. Little Rookie

This is based on my story , sorry if this upsets anyone , but its has been a really hard 2 weeks of me and my partner and Rookie Blue and reading these stories have helped me cope .

After reading Small Bump By losingcontrol92 today , I knew I wanted to write my story I didn't know if I wanted to publish it straight away but I think it may help. Hope you like and ill update my other story soon .

i know its just short i may add to it in a few week . Thank Again Much Love Erin

* * *

Tripping, its seems harmless, right, tripping over the right words to say, over some clothes on the floor, over the edge of the mat in the living room. What is the most anyone would say or do, they would laugh and say watch were you are going or be careful McNally. No this time, this time its was more then tripping over clothes or a mat. I fell down the stairs while 4 months pregnant 6 months after getting married 2 days before my birthday and the day Sam had finally picked the colour for the baby's room.

My world crashed down around me , I knew what had happened I knew I needed to keep calm and breathe I hurt I knew it wasn't right I knew I needed help Sam was at the store getting paint I knew I couldn't wait as I called Traci who didn't answer I called my dad who yet again didn't answer trying to keep calm I called Sam , when he picked up on the 5th ring he said , Baby I was only gone 5 mins you miss me that much , all I could do what breathe heavy and say HELP and with that I dropped my phone and lost it , I starting breathing heavy and trying to slow my breathing down trying with everything I had to keep calm , maybe nothing was wrong maybe I was over thinking as Sam told me I always do , just as the front door opens I yell out in pain , knowing its not right that shouldn't happen I looked up at the person who was at the door Sam's face was pale as he bent down to try and pick me up be looked down there was blood on the floor , as we raced to the hospital all he could say was its going to be ok , my baby boy will be ok , baby we will be fine , breathe Andy look at me I know it hurts but baby its going to be ok breath, I had to stop thinking about it and breathe I needed to breathe for our baby for Sam and for me I needed to be strong for us , but I knew in the back of my mind I was just breathing for Sam and me. As we pulled up at the ER I was out of the car in thought the doors before I knew what had happened Sam had his badge with me so we were thought fast as I was put on a table and an ultrasound was being done Sam just ran his fingers thought my hair and kiss my temple whispered sweet nothing in my ear as I was counting breath in 1,2 breath out 1,2 , I felt my hand go cold Sam had let go , and stepped back away from the table I was on , all I could think was oh that wasn't good so I looked at the doctor I knew by his face I had lost my little boy Sam's little boy …. Our little Rookie.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry for the wait, I just needed time away for a few days with a few personal issues came up and then a few problems with my staff at my store, I'm so thankful that rookie blue wasn't on this week as I would have been upset I missed it ,

So if you are reading any or all of my stories, which you must if you are reading this, I thank you and if you have left a comment, you are amazing, I really can't thank you enough, and to everyone who doesn't review but likes or favourite one or all of my stories, every morning and I check my inbox and its full of reviews and stories and or author favourite it really does make my day better. I do love writing and sharing my thoughts.

Ok so just quickly –

Walk Me Down The Middle – I have nearly finished the 2 chapter, and should be up before the end of the week

Baby McSwarek- this story isn't a serious one so Im hoping to have the last chapter or 2 out by the end of the month

Stay- ok so Im not in love with this story its why I haven't finished it but Im going to try and finish the last chapter when I have time and put it up

Our Little Rookie - I know I started this off as a one shot but as I keep moving forward I think I might want to add a second shot to it, let me know what you think

Temporary Home- this chapter is killing me to write for many reason , as I know how it end, every time I sit to write the rest I start crying, Im going to really push myself thought it and finish it off before the end of the month

And I have 4 new stories in drafts, one is being proof read now, it was just a quick one-shot as I felt bad not putting anything out and I should have that out soon, (its Traci's pov)

Oh lastly I really need to thank any amazing person bebesmom, you are amazing, for all your reviews and for the friendship with now have, Im blessed to now have you in my life.

Thank so much sorry for the wait, until the next chapter love you lots


End file.
